Menallionus and Blusious
is the pilot of TEE Titans. Plot The Titans are at a bank robbery. (Sol, through communicator): Remember the plan? (Speedywoman): Jog my memory. (Sol): First you attack from behind. While the crooks turn around, Nightfist attacks them. Then, if they start shooting, Markswoman and me go and attack in far range. Codex will create a barrier where Alpha and AB Marvel will fly through. Lifesucker will bring the chopper down and we'll get out of here. Got it? (All): Got it. Speedy runs up to the criminals and starts attacking one. The others start shooting and injure Speedy's leg. The crook she was attacking falls dead. (Sol): THE PLAN WAS SO PERFECTLY PLANNED? WHY? Sol starts crying. (Crook 2): OVER THERE! Two of the crooks start shooting at Sol. One just barely misses his head. (Sol): AAAAH! Nightfist is handling 4 and 5, but they get out crowbars and hit his face. He's knocked out. (Markswoman, through communicator): Lifesucker, bring down the chopper? Lifesucker? The screen shows Lifesucker locked in combat with a police chopper. (Lifesucker, through communicator): Sorta busy. (Codex): We must leave immediately! (AB Marvel): Protect Speedy! (Sol): That leaves our left flank exposed! (Speedy, mad): If you tell them to not protect me, your skin will be exposed! (Sol): I don't get it. (Alpha): STAY AND FIGHT! (Codex): Helicopter! Codex creates a helicopter. (Codex): Get inside! The crooks destroy the chopper. (Sol): And sheet. A. I. walks in. (AI): Computer, end simulation. Everything turns normal. (AI): We have a problem. A real problem. ---- AI lands the jet behind a ravaged city. (Sol): TEE TITANS MOVE OUT! Sol flies up to the two guys and begins shooting flames. Blusious just makes them turn to nothing, and Menallious fires dark lightning at him. Lifesucker tries absorbing the attack, but it intensifies and she faints. (Sol): LIFESUCKER! Codex summons a tank and it shoots at Blusious and Menallious, but they reflect it and shoot it at Lifesucker. (Blusious): Sucks to be her. Blusious fires a matter-destruction ray at her, but Speedy runs her out of the way. (Sol): I wasn't planning on a losing streak. Menallious grabs a bucket of water and drops it on Sol. (Sol): I still have electrici- Sol gets electrocuted. (Nightfist): I got this. Nightfist rides in on his motorcycle, but Blusious destroys the road. (Nightfist): DANG IT! Nightfist falls into the hole. He climbs out. (Menallious): Time for some fun. Menallius uses his powers to create a pinball course. He makes Nightfist the ball. (Markswoman): I'm in range. Markswoman shoots her SMG at Blusious, who destroys the SMG. (Markswoman): Great. Blusious sends a wave of destruction at Markswoman, but Speedy runs her out of the way. (Markswoman): Thanks. (Menallious): Hmph. They don't like fun. Menallious lifts Nightfist into the air. (Menallious): I have an idea. He makes Nightfist plummet backward. (Menallious): Trivia time! If you get this wrong, Blusious will.... DELETE AB MARVEL! (AB): You can't do that! (Sol): He's right. I mean... Seriously. (Codex): Seriously what? (Sol): I mean, wouldn't it be more fitting to take out the leader? (Alpha): Sol, we never elected a leader. (Sol): I VOTE ME! Blusious eliminates Sol. (Sol): I vote me! (Blusious): What? I just destroyed you! (Sol): You did, did you? (Codex): Sol, how did you survive? (Sol): Remember when I told you it'd be cool to have an army of clones of me? (Sol): So... I VOTE ME FOR LEADER! (Menallious): Army, you say? Menallious takes control of the clones. (Sol): I didn't know he could do that!? (Alpha): I have an idea. Huddle! (Speedy): Well most of us are knocked out and Nightfist is on the line. So how we gonna huddle? (Sol): Good point. (Markswoman): Good thing I still have a... FLAMETHROWER! Markswoman burns Menallious's hands, forcing him to let go of his hold on Nightfist. Nightfist hits the ground and is knocked out. (Alpha): I'll get Nightfist! (AI): Alpha, you are about to be hit by a psychic wave. Alpha looks up to see Menallious firing a wave of mind control waves headed for him. He rips a piece out of the ground and uses it as a shield for him.... But not Nightfist. TO BE FINISHED Trivia *The simulation was in memory of the holodeck on Star Trek. Category:TEE Titans Category:Episodes